


Cold Comfort

by mithrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: Lance goes to the observation deck to be alone, and isn't pleased to find someone else had the same idea.





	Cold Comfort

Lance goes to the observation deck to be alone, only to find it’s already occupied. Keith is sitting slumped in a chair, staring out the window, his eyes distant.

“What’s your problem?” Lance demands.

Keith sighs. “Not in the mood, Lance.”

And sure, maybe that was kind of dickish, but he’s not exactly in the best of moods himself right now, and he came here to be alone.

Lance sighs too and slumps down on another bench.

“He’ll be alright,” Keith says unexpectedly.

Lance glances over at him, startled. “Hm?”

“Sven. He’ll be okay.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Is Keith actually _comforting_ him?

“Slav will take care of him.”

“Yeah,” Lance says, not believing it. Even if they managed to get safely off the Altean ship, even if Sven gets patched up, Sven’s fighting against an evil Empire just like they are, and without the benefit of Voltron. “I just…why did he even do it? He hardly knew me. And I owe him a favor I’ll never get to pay back…”

That’s what’s really eating him. Lance is no stranger to sacrifices made in the heat of battle, but he doesn’t like owing people favors, much less his _life,_ when there’s no chance of him saving their life in return.

Keith shrugs, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

“Why are you here, anyway?”

Keith shakes his head and lets his head flop back against the wall.

“We’ll get Shiro back,” Lance says softly.

Keith stares at the ceiling, his eyes haunted. “Yeah. I know.”

They sit there in silence, trying to convince themselves of the truth of something they know is unlikely, as the stars shine uncaringly through the window.


End file.
